


I Wish That I Could Wake Up With Amnesia

by Skyewardxoxo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Based on the song Amnesia, By Five seconds to summer, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyewardxoxo/pseuds/Skyewardxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when, after going into a mission with the rest of her team, Skye gets ambushed by HYDRA agents and gets put into a coma? Nothing, for a while, but when she wakes up with Ward by her side, and cant even remember her own name she's made to stay in a special section of the S.H.I.E.L.D hospital as she starts to regain small pieces of it, mostly memories of her with Ward before everything foes wrong. Ward visits every day, and although he loves seeing her, he ends up going on small missions to regain some trust from S.H.I.E.L.D, although none of them will probably ever trust him again. As the months go by he gets sent on more missions, but his mind is always on Skye, and how much he fears her getting her memories back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish That I Could Wake Up With Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My girlfriend ofc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+girlfriend+ofc).



> Disclaimer: I do nOT own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, although tbqh i wish i did.  
> Also this is my first Skyeward fanfic, so go easy on me. I go on a bus trip back home on Saturday, so from then at like 10 Mountain Standard Time to like 9 Eastearn tome on next Tuesday I won't be able to post much, if anything.

_I wish that I could wake up with Amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things_

Skye rolled over, onto her back, the music pounding into her ears through the earbuds she was wearing. Everyone else on The Bus was asleep and at one in the morning she just wasn't tired enough to go to sleep, even though they had a mission in the morning. She cranked her Ipod up louder, refused to think about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, in other words Ward, and slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

_Sometimes I start to wonder was it just a lie_  
 _If what we had was real, how could you be fine_  
 _Cause I'm not fine at all_  
 _I remember the day you told me you were leaving_  
 _I remember the makeup running down your face_  
 _And the dreams you left behind you didnt need them_  
 _Like every single wish we ever made_

She woke up a few hours later, still as exhausted as she had been when she fell asleep. Exhaustion seemed to be her primary feeling these days, as she either slept way to little or way to much, her thoughts plagued with memories of her and her former Senior Officer. The mission went well at first, until they were surprised by an ambush of HYDRA agents while preparing to storm the building in search of the equipment they had stolen from the Freezer. Skye the the first of them to go down, getting hit on the back of the head with a crowbar. She would have been dead if AC hadn't grabbed her, shooting at the HYDRA agents as they retreated. Jemma and Fitz, who were still recovering from their little trip into the ocean, weren't there, instead, they were monitoring the team from the newly fixed Bus, Skye having been the one who was going to retrieve the alien technology. 

It took them a half an hour at full speed to get Skye to the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D hospital, and another fifteen minutes waiting for just a bit of news about her. Melinda looked like she was going to murder someone, and Jemma and Leo were clutching each others hands, looking up whenever anyone passed by the small room they were stationed in. Agent, no, Director Coulson was pacing back and forth in the small room, wringing his hands, until a nurse walked into the room, a grim look on his face. Jemma and Leo looked even more worried at the look on his face, and Coulson stopped his pacing at once, looking at the nurse with a worried look in his eye. 

"Is she..?"

"No, she's stable for the moment, but she has some minor brain damage, and for now, she's still in a coma. Nothing we do has gotten any response from her." 

The teams look of worry faded slightly from their faces, and the tenseness that was so obviously displayed in their shoulders faded a bit as well.

Coulson nodded, and was about to ask nother question when Jemma piped up, her British accent sharp and clear.

"Can we see her?"

The nurse paused for a moment, before nodding.

"But only for a few minutes, you can come back tomorrow, after you'e rested."

Melinda glanced at her watched and nodded. It was almost eleven at night, and they would all need time to recuperate from other wounds they had gotten, such as the bullet wound in Melindas leg that forced her to sit down, as she was too stubborn to take the pain medicine she had been given. They all moved into the small room, crowded by themselves and by the machines keeping Skye alive. It wasn't long before they had to go again, and the nurses kept a close watch on her vitals until morning.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_  
 _And forget about the stupid little things_  
 _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_  
 _And the memories I never can escape_

Early the next morning, as he was being given his morning meal, Grant Douglas Ward asked the guard how Skye was doing. It was something he asked them every day once he had regained his voice. The guard looked him over for a moment, thinking back to the conversation he had with Deputy Director Hill just the day before about one Grant Ward. It had been three months since they had killed Garrett, and they both agreed that although Ward was obviously the victim in this, he had killed people, and tried to bring down S.H.I.E.L.D, and he deserved the punishment he was getting. But he also deserved a chance at redemption. 

"I'll ask Deputy Director Hill, if she thinks you should be allowed to know she'll be down in a half an hour. She's busy in a meeting right now."

Grant merely nodded, and took a small bite of his meal, not really feeling an urge to eat now that he knew there was a possibility of him getting to know how Skye was. The half an hour dragged by, and it felt like hours had passed by before finally Maria Hill was standing in front of his cell, and he glanced at the watch he was allowed to keep on his wrist, smirking internally when he realized she was fie minutes late, most likely on purpose. She was silent for a moment, before she actually spoke.

"Skye's in a coma. She was attacked yesterday evening during an ambush by HYDRA."

The colour vanished from Grants face, and he looked about as pale as a ghost. He opened his mouth to say something, bit Hill shook her head, and interrupted him.

"She's stable for now, but we don't know how long that'll last, or if she'll even wake up. She's sustained some brain damage, but we won't know the full extent of it until she wakes up."

He nodded silently, going over the possibility of Skye waking up in his head, before turning his attention back to Hill. 

"Can I see her?"

He could see the gears turning in her head. He'd have to have some sort of security with him, but there were still other things to think of to, ones that wouldn't even cross his mind. After at least a minute of silence, she nodded, and started to walk away, before peering over her shoulder.

"Be ready tomorrow at seven." She said, before disappearing from view.


End file.
